IBC-13 Maintains TV Ratings Lead Nationwide in September
October 4, 2014 IBC stars: Janella Salvador, AJ Muhlach, Joe D'Mango, Anja Aguilar, Thirdy Lacson with Kroko, Robi Domingo, Drew Arellano, Jodi Sra, Maria and Richard Yap, Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha, Joey de Leon, KapinoyLand. More Filipino households across urban and rural homes continue to tune in to the programs of IBC-13 whose the tagline Isang Bawat Channel, which again topped all local TV stations (like ABS-CBN and GMA) in September with an average total day audience share of 32%, or five points higher than ABS-CBN’s 43% and GMA’s 36%, based on data from Kantar Media. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. IBC chairman Jose Avellana noted that will be “more competition” in the Philippine television market, which is dominated by ABS-CBN Corp. and GMA Network Inc. The Kapinoy network also remained unbeatable in other key territories such as Balance Luzon (areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila), where it triumphed with an average total day audience share of 28%, in the Visayas with 21%, and in Mindanao with 17%. ABS-CBN registered with 47%, 56% and 53%. GMA, on the other hand, garnered only 36%, 28%, and 29% respectively for the said areas. IBC-13 continued to lead in the primetime (5PM-12MN) block, where it gained an average audience share of 29%, or 8 points ahead of ABS-CBN’s 48% and GMA’s 35%. Aside from this, This was driven by IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime lineup are Express Balita, Janella: A Teen Princess, Voltron Man and Only Me and You, as well as TreseBella's offerings are the telenovela Two Sides of Ana and Sunny Girl. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. Meanwhile, IBC-13 also widened its lead in the late afternoon (3PM-6PM) block, recording an average audience share of 15%, a five-point increase from 39% in August. It also outweighed ABS-CBN (44%) and GMA (35%) by nine points in the said time block for September. Just recently, Kantar Media’s data will also showed that IBC-13 swept the list of the top 30 most watched programs in the country in September, respectively. AJ Muhlach-starrer superserye Voltron Man again emerged as the top program in the country with an average national TV rating of 32.1%, followed by Janella Salvador's fanasy-drama serial Janella: A Teen Princess (30.7%), new season of Born to be a Superstar (30.4%), Express Balita (29.2%), SM Little Stars 2014 (29.0%), Drew Arellano's Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (28.4%), Only Me and You (27.2%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (27.1%),Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (26.9%) and Two Sides of Ana (23.3%). Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, PTV Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. 'Top 25 Programs' #''Voltron Man'' (IBC) - 32.1% #''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (IBC) - 30.7% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 30.4% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.6% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 29.2% #''SM Little Stars 2014'' (IBC) - 29.0% #''Hawak Kamay'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.7% #''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 28.4% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.2% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.7% #''Ikaw Lamang'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.5% #''Only Me and You'' (IBC) - 27.2% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 27.1% #''Love Notes'' (IBC) - 26.9% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.9% #''TreseBella: Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana)'' (IBC) - 23.3% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.4% #''Pure Love'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.3% #''Mga Kwento Ni Marc Logan'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.3% #''Goin’ Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.1% Source: Kantar Media